El Tesoro de la Juventud
by Ame-zero
Summary: Eren es tan joven y bello, Levi está irremediablemente tentado de perderse en él. Age-gap, temática escolar. Eren va al colegio y Levi es inspector de patio. M por futuros acontecimientos más jijijis


**Disclaimer:** Isayama es la mente creadora de Shingeki no Kyojin y solo tienen derecho pecunario sobre ello quienes lo han licenciado por la vía legal. Por lo que declaro que la presente historia es solo producto de mi imaginación y que en ninguna forma gano dinero con ello.

Oaaa! Hoy es el _frabulloso_ día, acabo de escribir mi primer ereriren(medalomismoelorden) lo cual es muy extraño considerando que llevo tres años en el fandom, pero hasta ahora había sido de forma sumamente pasiva _casi casi_ solo consumiendo material. Así que estoy muy feliz de por fin poder contribuir a mi preciosa OTP ;_; *corazón* Espero poder actualizar luego :) técnicamente estoy de vacaciones y debería tener tiempo como para. Ojalá además sea bien recibido.. Estoy muy un poco loca por las temáticas escolares y creo es es porque mi propio pasar escolar fue poco brillante, pero bueno... me gustan estas cosas u/u

* * *

Es un día normal en la semana a comienzos de verano. Levi pasea por el patio del colegio como quien no quiere la cosa en parte cumpliendo con su deber y en parte suspirando contra el viento. La figura de un muchacho aparece en su retina como un espejismo y pronto no sabe lo que está haciendo. No es cierto, lo sabe perfectamente. A ocurrido de súbito un cambio de planes y lleva ahora de la mano al castaño que se ríe quedito siguiéndole el paso cualquier lugar que esté para ellos dos solos.

Es un roce inocente entre dos personas que se quieren a pesar de todo... Hoy le echa la culpa al clima, al contraste de sus pieles, a la temperatura que ellas emanan, a las pisadas largas de Eren a su lado y la sombra amorfa que dibujan juntos sus cuerpos mientras avanzan, porque todo suma y son cosas que a cualquiera lo enloquecerían.

En un dejo de conciencia, sopesando la situación, Levi se ríe también pero de si mismo y de la facilidad con que sus propios sentimientos se habían tergiversado hasta hacerse irreconocibles. Porque no supo en que momento, pero los besos pegajosos y húmedos, que si fuesen de cualquier otro le habrían causado repugnancia, si venían de la boca de Eren, le aceleraban el corazón como si fuese un chiquillo en clase de educación física apenas trotando vueltas a la cancha de su colegio.

Esa idea se le vino a la mente tras ver a Eren correr hacia el en usual gloria colegial con el buzo de colegio arremangado hasta las rodillas y la polera de algodón blanco pespunteando contra la luz su hermosa figura. Se había sentido acalorado de inmediato y no les tomó demasiado pensamiento ni acción ocultarse por los pasillos a llenarse de besos cortitos, cariñosos, unos más largos y otros posesos de pasión desmedida para esa hora del día, después de todo ambos querían, se buscaban, se querían...

El calor que sentía Levi nacía en su estómago y se ramificada como una pesada metástasis de sentimientos hacia otros lugares de su cuerpo. Hasta sus piernas que se colaban entre las de Eren, a su sexo que lanzaba puntadas por su espina dorsal y el calor llegaba a su corazón como un tenue sentimiento que envolvía su pecho y lo llenaba aún contra su ética voluntad del gozo juvenil que solo otorgan los primeros amores.

—Vuelve a clases...— Masculló el pelinegro en un susurro que ni el creía, habiéndose separado apenas del más joven, tan solo un momento.

—Me la salto, quiero quedarme contigo— Le contestó Eren, ambos se contemplaban ensimismados sin dejar de tocarse, Levi aún apresando el cuerpo del castaño contra la muralla.

—No, vuelve, tenemos que parar ahora, si no...—

—Si no que, Levi...— Eren volvió a besarlo, un beso corto nada más, y Levi le miró con rostro impasible de las circunstancias que ambos entendían.

De que estaban en el colegio y Eren estaba en clases. Y de que el no era un alumno que también se escaqueaba, si no que el inspector de patio, que en medio de su trabajo por alguna infortuita casualidad se había topado con el eje de sus devociones en el peor horario y lo había arrastrado sin más a los pasillos interiores de la vieja casona que servía como casa de estudio, donde la maleza nublaba la visión y difícilmente los encontrarían.

Y sin medir ni una consecuencia. Nunca las medían. Y Levi sabía que tarde o temprano les pasaría la cuenta. ¿Pero quien iba a descubrir a un par de chiquillos melosos mimándose en el lugar equivocado? ¿El inspector? Porque el lo era y entonces sabían que no pasaría, pero tampoco era un chiquillo.

Su visión paseaba entre las colillas de cigarros desperdigadas por el piso, sus zapatos bien lustrados y las zapatillas deportivas de Eren. Mientras que las manos de este paseaban por su cintura, no quería mirarlo al rostro porque sabía que eso sería perderse...

Pero ya estaba perdido, irremediablemente perdido y enamorado de un jovencito exquisito.

—Vuelve a clases, Eren, ya va a sonar el timbre del recreo... y sabes que en el recreo este sitio se llena de mocosos que creen que no se que vienen a fumar acá—

—Nadie se dará cuenta si nos quedamos solo hasta el recreo, Levi...—

Levi, Levi, Levi. Es lo único a lo que realmente le puede poner atención, porque sabe que no le queda ni un ápice de moral y que su poca cordura empieza y se acaba en la imagen de Eren con uniforme, de Eren contra los ladrillos rojos, de Eren acalorado pidiéndole que se lo coma a besos hasta que no quede nada de el ni de ellos.

El medio día está en su apogeo, y lo único que puede hacer el mayor es tomar a Eren por la nuca y acercar nuevamente sus bocas, sus respiraciones se juntan, sus narices se tocan, hace tanto calor...y vuelven los besos suavecitos húmedos, los brazos larguiruchos y fuertes del castaño ciñéndolo con impaciencia lo más posible a el y Dios, hace tanto calor...

Más tarde puede Levi volver a hacer sus rondas de patio y su rutinario papeleo, más tarde Eren puede volver a clases y excusarse con cualquier broma por no haber vuelto en el periodo anterior. Más tarde todo puede volver a su curso, y ambos pueden actuar dentro del personaje de alumno e inspector jugando a que no se buscan, a que no se rozan, a que no se quieren, pero por ahora solo bastan un par de besos, por ahora...

...Ojalá la campana nunca suene.

* * *

 _Continurará... owO Dejen...reviews...  
_ (perdón soy un asco y ocupo emoticones de forma no irónica)


End file.
